Clue
by ellabella89
Summary: Max witnessed her family's murder. Fang is living the life of the party. What happens when they meet each other? Follow as Max and Fang figure out who killed her family and what it really means to be there for each other. Fax, no wings   ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Max's breathing was shallow as she listened to the ciaos unfolding around her. She didn't understand what was happening, why this was happening to her, to her family.

Screams coming from her sister raced up the stairs, haunting Max. There was a muted crash and then frantic running. Ella, Max's sister, tore into Max's room along with the killer. Looking out from under the bed, Max was able to see her sister's sock clad feet, slowing taking steps backward as she faced the killer.

Gun shots rang out, deafening in Max's small room. Flinching with each shot, Max watched as her sister's face was soon on the floor, turned to look directly at Max. Max stifled a gasp as Ella's blood pooled around her, faster then normal, still looking at her. A final shot sounded and Ella was gone.

Silent tears ran down Max's face as the killer crouched down, looking at Ella's still features. The leg of his pants came up an inch when he bent, exposing a tattoo. It was a scorpion that looked incredibly 3D on his ankle. Max would have admired it if she wasn't seeing it under these circumstances. It disappeared as he stood up again and headed for the door. Max sniffed.

He stopped.

Max cursed herself, holding her breath as she waited for the pain of the bullet, the sound of the gun, the scent of death. But none of that happened. Footsteps came back to the bed. He was listening for the quiet breathing the sound of life in the room besides himself. He heard it under the bed, right where the sniff came from.

He got on all fours, not worried about being identified because of the ski mask coving all his features but his eyes. He crawled to the head of the bed, meeting eyes with the girl hiding under there. They widened as she stared at him.

His eyes were so _cold_, Max thought as the gaze ended. He ran a look up and down her as he took his gun out of the back of his pants. She was nice, he thought, for a twelve year old. Too bad Sam said no witnesses.

"Next time," he crooned to her and shot her in the stomach.

Max's vision faded as she clutched her tummy. She heard the man leave, down the stairs and out the front door. She heard a van start up. She heard what she thought was herself crying.

What she actually heard was the sound of her Mother dying.

* * *

_So, I had this idea after I read the book _Angel's Fall _by Nora Roberts. After I stopped my other stories, I wanted to keep writing other stories, so I decided on this one. If I get some sort of response for this chappie, even just 2 reviews, then I will continue as fast as I can. :P R&R? Pweeease!_

_Love Ella (it's incredibly odd that I die in this chapter...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's eyes shot open in the darkness of the night. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting quickly. She could feel the wet tears on her face and the dampness on her pillow. Damn, she was crying in her sleep again. She silently hoped she didn't wake Nudge with her screaming that was always present during her nightmare.

She got up without a noise, avoiding the known creaks in the floor boards of her shared apartment. _A glass of milk and a sleeping pill should do it_, Max thought as she crept down the black hallway. Finding her way into the dark kitchen, she looked at the stove's glowing clock. _Just the milk._ It was too late for a pill. Sighing, she got herself a glass and took out the milk.

"Those dreams will be the death of me," Max muttered as her sleepy eyes struggled to watch where she was pouring the milk.

She hadn't gotten a full night sleep yet the week because of the dream. She tried to stay off the pills because they made her a zombie, but without them she was subject to the horrific flash back every night.

Max winced as her stomach smarted with the cool milk. The bullet did its damage that night. She chugged the rest of her milk before it really started acting up.

Putting her glass in the sink, she saw her dim reflection in a mirror that Nudge insisted on putting up. She didn't understand why mirrors needed to be in every room. They just reminded her of how broken she was.

Because of her wound, Max had lost a lot of weight, especially when she first got out of the hospital. Now instead of a slim frame, she looked like a skeleton. But finally she found that meal replacements were the only thing that kept her from loosing any more weight. She drank five a day, yet they never made a difference. She remembered when she could polish off an entire pizza herself at only twelve. She was skinny then, but these days it was becoming a scary skinny.

Max went back to bed, the sharp pain of her stomach turning into a dull ache. Closing her eyes, she hoped her dream would only make its one appearance tonight.

Probably not.

* * *

_I was like :O when I saw the 6 reviews and story alert and favorite stories. Glad you guys like it. This chapter wasn't as amazing, but I'm sure that it will get better. Thanks for the support. _

_Love Ella_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fang stumbled into his apartment barely remembering to take the key out of the lock as he slammed the door behind him.

Burping, he stumbled his way over to the light switch, intending to pass out on the couch like last night. And if he was up for it, he could go to work tomorrow…probably not.

Flicking the light on, he swore when he saw his older brother already seated on the couch. He didn't look too happy. But then again, he never did.

Coughing from his profanity, Fang greeted the glaring man in a drunken stupor. "Hey, Igster."

"Fang, you were supposed to be at work today. You told me you would go." Iggy said in a level tone. He stood up, and slowly started to pace.

"Hey," Fang started. "I got a little caught up with some friends, but-"

"No buts! Fang, for the last time, QUIT IT! IT had to pull so many strings to get you a place at the garage, but still, you get wasted every night. Frig Fang, this is your last chance at something good. Smarten up or you will loose the job and get no help from me."

"Shut up! It's not my fault that the boss is a pushover. It's a wonder that I haven't been fired yet! Yes, it's a great job, but I don't know if I wanna waste my life on fixing cars. I can't just decide on something that's forever!"

"Maybe you should pick out your jobs from now on Fang. Be all high and mighty. But maybe if you did something with your life besides drinking it away, you would understand that THIS is your last chance."

They were both breathing heavy, glaring at each other. Fang broke. He hated Iggy at the moment.

"Get out." Iggy shook his head at his younger brother. _What a screw up_, he thought as he passed Fang.

Fang stood there until he heard Iggy's hunk of junk sputter away. Just by the sound, Fang could tell it needed a new transmission.

Fang rubbed his eyes, groaning at the late night fiasco. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed an asprin off the counter.

_Iggy is right,_ Fang thought as he took the pill dry. _I have wasted my life, but_…But what? He enjoyed getting hammered, he enjoyed the taste of whiskey and beer. He enjoyed the fact that he had no responsibility. But the clock was ticking.

He did want to have something he could call his own before he died. And not something material, it would be more along the lines of a family. Fang snorted. He could barely take care of himself, never mind a whole family. But still, something about the thought brought a grin on his face.

But thinking about what Iggy said stile the grin from him. He would have to go to work tomorrow if he wanted to hold down the job. Then, he thought, he could have the entire night to himself.

He stretched out on his ratty couch. He thought about all the fun he would be having at this time tomorrow.

* * *

_Alright, this is the last chapter before I go away for the weekend. I'll keep writing while I'm gone and post something on Monday. Thanks for the reviews, I do a dance in the computer chair every time I see them. R&R?_

_Love Ella_


	4. Chapter 4

"Omg, Max, you should totally wear your hair in braids! I mean, they would look super cute, and you won't be all sweaty in that stuffy library and you could actually see the people you are talking to. And I just learned how to do braids! So I could totally do them for you."

Max just nodded along as Nudge ranted about braids. The library was air conditioned and she never talked to the people because she was never put on desk. There was a very good reason for that. Besides, Nudge was so involved in her speech that she didn't see Max put her hair in the usual pony tail as she got ready for work.

_Today is just another day. Just do the usual thing_. Max tried to pep talk herself.

Working at the library was great. It was quiet, hardly anyone came in, and there were three working cameras. But still, whenever someone opened the door and the bell sounded, her heart would race with the adrenaline pumping and she would almost scream. That's why she was never put on desk.

Max took one Tylenol before she left Nudge dancing in the apartment. Nudge worked later, and took pride in the fact that she was able to sleep in till 10 o'clock. Max started to walk fifteen blocks to the library. The headache that had started this morning was moving into migraine territory and she didn't want to be clutching her head while stacking books. It was cold outside, not common for the late summer month. Max pulled her head closer to her jacket as she turned into a bitter wind.

Taking the two at time, she breezed through the library doors, waving at JJ, the other clerk that worked the desk. It was dead in there, the only other person besides JJ and Max was the one nerdy guy that always hit on JJ. You could call him a regular.

Max grabbed a pile of returns, getting started on her day.

_line break_

Finally, FINALLY she got out of there. It had been terrible. Max had caused a chain reaction of falling books that she had stacked haphazardly causing quite the commotion. Two people actually asked her for help, which Max froze and tried not to hit with a nearby book. JJ let her go early, since she was so jumpy. Max was glad she did, she didn't know how long it was going to take before something else went wrong.

JJ didn't know about the accident in detail. She knew something traumatizing had happened to her which was the only reason Max was able to hold the job.

Shuffling down the steps, Max started her trek home. It had become nippier as the day progressed. Summer was over already, the kicks of fall showing up. It was a depressing thought for Max. Summer meant heat, and heat made her not as cold inside.

Max looked at the cars streaming by, the lights flickering as she walked. _Soon_, Max thought, _I will be in that traffic with my own car_. The thought brought a new smile as a distant siren sounded in a nearby street.

_Soon. _

* * *

_It seems that the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry for that. Thank you so much for the reviews. And sorry that this chapter was so late on Monday. I was unable to get to a computer because it was my little brothers birthday. :D He loved it. And since I love saying sorry, I'm sorry that this was filler. Okay, I'm done. Please review!_

_Love Ella_

_Sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know if the link in the e-mail update worked, so I'm reposting this chapter. Sorry for any inconvinence. _

* * *

Chapter 5

Fang woke up, blinking slowly as his head pounded and his shirt smelt like stale beer. Groaning, he sat up and popped his back. The couch wasn't the most supportive of his back, but neither was his non-existent bed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at the mess of his apartment. Dirty dishes littered his coffee table and kitchen counter, piled high in dangerous ways. The think layer of dust that settled on everything was enough to give even him an allergic reaction. The carpets were covered in crap; beer bottle caps, litter and clothing pieces. The laundry basket that he knew was in his room was empty because all of his laundry was scattered around the place. He knew that his bathroom had scum building up and the toilet was hardly something to look at, never mind use.

What boggled Fang's mind was that he was barely in his apartment, how could it become such a mess? He only used it for sleeping and the occasional meal, not house parties. This as well as curses to his friends ran though his head as he walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Emerging, he smelled of Old Spice and shampoo. _Much better, _he thought and started to brush his teeth. He even took the time to shave before heading to the garage.

Pulling up in his black truck, he braced himself for the wrath of his boss. Ivan never fired anyone on the spot, but that didn't mean that he couldn't start now. But even as Fang climbed out, he knew that Ivan was a softie at heart, and would let Fang off with a good sob story. Of course, Fang wasn't tactical enough to think of one ahead of time.

Fang walked though the wide doors, grabbing a grub suit so he could start working. The smell of gas, oil and sweat reminded him of how much he actually liked it here. He greeted the other mechanics with a nod or quick "Hey," and typically got the same response. Except from Gazzy.

"Hey! Fang, buddy! How are you doing? You know, I haven't seen you in a while. You kind of dropped of the earth there-"

"Yeah, hey, Gazzy. But I'm back now, so let's work."

Gazzy was a good mechanic for seventeen, but he always had this problem. When he was born something was wrong with his intestines. It was pretty bad at first, but they untangled them or something so he was fine. Except that he could let of farts that could kill a cow. He was forbidden to do that when costumers were around, but when they weren't, it was best that there was a fan and some huge windows. All of the guys thought it was funny and would try to guess what kind of jet engine it sounded like that time. Even Fang found it a bit humorous.

Because of that problem, he was never allowed in the office, but for his age he wasn't a bad kid. No drugs or excessive alcohol, still finishing school and he was still taking care of his ma at home. His father died, murdered, and she raised him by herself.

_She didn't do too bad_, Fang thought as Gazzy immediately grabbed a socket wrench and started with the Mustang sitting there. Fang popped the hood to the car next to the Mustang and started to work as well. He didn't see his boss around, and he was gladly keeping it that way.

His luck didn't hold out long though. Ivan came back just as he was finishing and oil change for and extraordinarily flirtatious middle aged woman. He didn't mind it too much though. He could get a bit of extra money from her. He delayed talking to Ivan as long as possible, dragging out the conversation with the lady.

"And so then my husband left me with all the kids. I feel so lonely and really wouldn't mind some sort of company after the kids go to bed. You wouldn't have to do much, just sit there and enjoy me waiting on you." Fang couldn't believe how many innuendos were in that simple line. She couldn't be more desperate.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. My girlfriend at home would become suspicious awfully quickly, and you wouldn't want me to be in hot water with her, now would you?" Fang bluffed with an easy smile. The woman flushed and quickly shook her head.

"No, I guess not. But if you even feel as lonely as I do, please, give me a call. A hansom boy like you should never feel the way I feel." Fang smiled again and waited until she started her car up and drove off, waving as she pulled out on to the street. He was fairly certain that she blew him a kiss, but brushed it off.

Ivan still waited there as she drove down the street and then gestured to Fang to follow him to his office. Fang sighed quietly and prepared for the inventible. They sat down and stared at each other in a stony silence.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, breaking the silence with his exasperated question.

"Uh…" was Fang's coherent response. Ivan pushed on.

"You barely come into work, and when you do, you're later than my dead grandma. Granted, you do a damn good job when you actually come in, but you need to actually, I don't know, COME IN!" He raised his voice at the end, needing to get through to Fang.

Fang on the other hand was not surprised from this lecture. But it seemed to him that he couldn't catch a break. Iggy one day, Ivan the next. Fang waited in silence for Ivan to continue.

"Fang, the boys want me to fire you, and I want to fire you, but I…" He shook his head, not knowing where to go from there. "I was supposed to give you your one week notice if you didn't come in today. You did, but late. I'll have you work all day tomorrow if I let you out in an hour, when you're supposed to. If you are late tomorrow or don't show up, you will be fired on the spot. Understand?" He stood up, holding his hand out for a deal. Fang nodded and took his hand.

"Deal. Understand. Whatever." Ivan nodded as well and gestured Fang out the door.

"I have some papers to get rid of. Be here by 6:30 tomorrow morning so you can finish the cars we're holding over night. You'll be working till close." Fang nodded again as he stepped out of the office. But he did hear the paper shredder start up and eat two sheets of paper.

Fang chuckled softly as he walked to the next customer. He knew that those papers made up his two week notice, meant to be given to him today, and Ivan just destroyed them.

Ivan knew that Fang would be in tomorrow. The job meant too much to him to not show up. And Ivan also knew that his older brother Iggy was quite the persuasive guy when he needed to be, especially when his younger brother came into play. He watched Fang give a fist pump of happiness behind the hood of yet another car.

* * *

_I know, I know. Not writing for a week is terrible. But I wrote out 2 new chapters, and this one is longer for you guys. Hope you accept my apology... :) Thank you so much for the people that have reviewed. I love them all, even flames (not that there has been any) and suggestions. :D I'll mention all of you in the next chapter, including those of you that review this one. So, review if you know that llamacorns rule the world._

_Love Ella_


	6. Thanks to The Reviewers :D

_Thanks to:_

**WannaBeWinged:** Thanks, I hope I did update soon enough for you. :D

**Risn:** Thank you. I really liked Angel's Fall. The main guy reminded me soo much of Fang. ;) If you haven't read it yet, I recommend it.

**your light is ultraviolet:** - Aha, thanks for the review.

**erica126:** - Ahaha, thanks so much. I really needed a fan club, aha. I wish I had Fanfiction on my phone…lucky. ;) I hope you like it still. :D

- Oh course I dance, though jumping for joy is sounding pretty good too. Hope the fan club is going good. :P Thanks for reviewing twice. :D

**Flapjackpancake:** - I kinda love it too. :P Thank you so much.

- No worries, I danced like there was no tomorrow. :D Thanks for the 2ND review!

**5253Racer:** I've never seen Prom Night. I'm the worst for watching horror movies. I hope it's a good movie since this story reminds you of it. :D Thanks.

**Raspberry 14:** - Thanks. I hope I updated soon enough. But knowing me, probably not.

- Yeah, I was sad Fang was a drunk, but not for long. :D Thanks for the feedback and for reviewing two times. :D

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me:** THANK YOU!

**Ro:** Pretty sure you're the same person as Risn, "keep on keeping on". Thanks for the review. You're the best. :D

**Ally:** Me neither! Thanks for the review.

**rozaveRnB:** THE CAPS LOCK REALLY EXPRESSES YOUR EXCITEMENT. THANK YOU!

**Niggy-Fax6929:** - Thanks for the review. Hope I did update fast enough.

- Thanks again!

**Jace'n'FangLover:** They meet later than I was thinking they would meet. Thanks for reminding me that's she is supposed to be in pain. I was supposed to do that but when I was writing, Max was completely calm. Thanks again, because then it would have sucked. :P

**Alikana:** I love COFFEE too. There was no offence taken. I don't know if it's a good story or not yet, so I understand where you are coming from. Thanks for the honest review. :D

**Demon-Kitty-Chan:** Thanks for the review. Makes me kind of nervous since this is your first one…hopefully you like it. :D

Well, from now on I will reply to all your reviews in a review reply. :P That took forever. Again thanks so much!

_Love Ella...I promise the next chapter will be the story. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max was so glad to get home. Nudge was gone to her job and wouldn't be home until late that night. It gave Max a feel of solitude, but then loneliness. The loneliness soon brought on sheer terror of being home alone, just like she was until the police found her. She had just gotten through the door and she was already having these thoughts.

Max squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to sing her ABC's backwards. It was a coping technique that was taught to her after the accident, but she had never been able to make it all the way to A. But as the clock continued to tick on the wall and the incurable drip sounded from the kitchen, Max wasn't able to make it past R.

Cursing herself for her weakness, she turned out the door, locking it behind her. She would go to her coffee shop down the street for the night, until she knew that Nudge was home. It was her usual escape after a bad day and today the shop was looking ideal.

It was quiet there was she took a seat at one of the barstools looking out the front window. The shop owners knew her personally, giving her a wave as she swung her jacket over the chair. She smiled back and walked to the counter with her purse at hand.

"Hey," Max greeted.

"Hello doll face. What would you like today?" The owners were an older couple, but they looked at each other with the love decades younger than them. By the looks of their soft faces, they were beautiful when they were younger. They traveled around the world but now with sixteen grandchildren it seemed as though they had settled down.

The man, Noah, was taking her order, the bright smile that lit up his face contagious. Max took her hot chocolate when he brought it to her after a few minutes. She made sure to catch his eye as she left a large tip. Noah's responding smile was blinding.

She ate alone, watching the people outside go by. _What were their lives like? _She wondered as a grandfather and small child laughed at a joke. Were they normal? Did they have a family still? Well, but the looks of things, everyone was still fine and dandy. But what was really going on? Were they actually grieving Grandmamma's death? Max troubled herself with these questions about the strangers until her hot chocolate was cold. She hardly touched it because it would hurt too much. The night had hung over the city for an hour or so and shop owners were packing up.

She got up from her table, waving quickly at the wife, Marley, as she pushed the door open with her back.

When she walked down the street, she hoped Nudge would be home. Then she would be able to have a meal replacement and sleeping pill before she went to bed. The day was quickly wearing her out.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted with Nudge in a bathrobe and towel on her head, a green facemask out lining her eyes and mouth. Max smiled at the sight.

"Max! You're home. I was kind of worried after you didn't show up after dinner hour but then I figured you would be at your coffee shop, and I was in dire need of a shower so I just hoped you would come home some time soon or else I would have to call the police and I knew that wouldn't be good so I waited, and you came!" She finished with a flourish of her arms.

Max dropped her shoes, coat and purse in the hall and flopped on the couch, wincing as the move jostled her stomach. It was empty, but still finicky, especially since it was late at night.

"So, how was your day?" Nudge asked conversationally as she checked her mask in the mirror that Max had looked in the night before.

"Fine. Not good, but not terrible either."

Nudge just nodded, too preoccupied with her pores to hold dialogue. Max took that as her cue and got off the couch into the kitchen. She took a meal replacement out of the fridge, pouring it into a glass. It hurt more to drink when it was cold, so heating it up a bit was best. So Max shoved it in the microwave for 20, getting her sleeping pill out while she waited. The beep told her that it was ready and she took it out and brought it down the hall to her room.

"I'm going to read for a bit after my shower. You done in the bathroom?" Max asked, setting the glass and pill beside her book.

"No, I should be okay until you get out." Max nodded to herself, grabbing two towels from the linen closet as she went by.

Showers for Max were great. Though she had a perfect view of the scar that brought up so many painful memories, the endless hot water made her muscles relax as long as she closed her eyes.

She stripped while the water temperature rose, getting in at its peak. She washed her hair and body quickly first so she could spend the rest of it standing there.

Twenty five minutes later she emerged. Beads of water slipped down her skin as she dashed to her room, trying to avoid footprints on the cold flooring.

She changed into her pajamas and gulped a third of her meal-in-a-cup before taking her pill. She wouldn't finish the next chapter of the book or the replacement before the drugs took effect and put her to rest.

But that's how she wanted sleep tonight to be.

Quick and mind numbing.

* * *

_Another chapter in less than 24 hours. I'm slightly dissapointed in the response I got for the last chapter. I couldn't find this story in the archive and I only got one review. :( Oh well, maybe people will like this one more. It's filler, but it gets us one step closer to the actual plot. :D _

_Love Ella_


	8. Chapter 7

_I dedicate this chapter to erica126. :D She's the bestest. _

* * *

Chapter 7

Fang collapsed on the couch, the cool snap of the beer can brought him a sigh of relief.

Work was tiring, but it was a good tiring, like after and hour at the gym. Fang felt accomplished for the first time in weeks. But the thought of going in early tomorrow brought an ache to his muscles. The thought of going to the gym sometime was growing on him. He was defiantly getting a paunch with all the extra calories with drinking and that was one of his worst fears. He was always known for being tall and lanky, not fat.

Fang looked around the darkened apartment mentally measuring the size of his laundry pile, the teetering tower of dirty dishes in the sink and the dust heaping on his TV stand. Sighing for a different reason, he pulled himself off the couch and grabbed the laundry basket from his room. He would clean like an OCD woman now and not have to worry about for another month. And he would finally be able to invite people over.

By one am, his apartment looked redecorated. The clean dishes were in the cupboard and the cleaning supplies back in the closet. He finished putting away his neatly folded laundry in the near empty drawers. The floor was visible now and the kitchen smelled of bleach. Everything gleamed in the dim light. Mission accomplished.

Falling ungracefully on the couch, he pulled the freshly washed blanket over him.

_line break_

His phone alarm woke him at five thirty. Cursing like a sailor he stumbled into the shower, the accidental blast of cold water waking him up good. He quickly got dressed in a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans and grabbed a banana for breakfast before heading out the door. He made it to the garage with three minutes to spare. The door was locked and he had to fumble with his key ring to get in. Ivan was already there, a single flood light shining on his back as he bent over an engine. He had heard Fang cursing, so when he pushed open the door seven minutes later, he had no excuse to say Fang was late.

"You start with the Chevy and work from there. All the parts should be in from the order last night." Fang nodded and grabbed a grub suit. He started working along side Ivan in peaceful quiet before the rest of the guys would show up at nine. The carburetor on this particular car was finicky, causing Fang to replace it.

Though it might sound like bogus, mechanics only replaced things when they were on their last legs. They wouldn't change your spark plugs for no reason. It was only more work for them an in the long run, more money. Of course, like the lady yesterday, her oil really didn't need to be changed after only nine hundred kilometers, but it was an extra sixty dollars in Fang's pocket.

The sun peaked over the buildings, giving Fang a sigh of relief. They would open up soon and more people would be around. Between Ivan and Fang, they had finished all the cars except the school bus. They would let the rest of the team mess around with the diesel engine. They already had their fun with a Dodge 2500 Truck.

Gazzy was there first. School was on a break so he got as many hours in as possible.

"Fang-o." He greeted with a grin. Fang half smiled with a glare back while he swept the office. Soon everyone was there with the bus and their first customer of the day pulled in. Fang went to greet them.

He stopped short when he saw his ex-girlfriend at the wheel. She had been too much of an airhead for Fang's taste. He let her off easy and thought that was the end of it. That was until she started showing up at random places where he went to regularly. Granted, he was too drunk to be sure, but this appearance was too odd for a coincidence.

Lisa was looking in the visor mirror with her best friend Brigid beside her. Brigid also brought out a few moves on Fang, but he declined any sort of company.

Taking a deep breath, Fang decided to treat her like any other customer. But he knew that she wouldn't cooperate.

"Hello. How can we help you today?" he asked while grabbing an innocent Gazzy and pulling him to stand beside Fang. He wasn't going through this alone.

"OMGAWD FANGY! YOU LOOK SO HOT!" Everyone in the garage or working on the bus looked towards Fang and Lisa. Fang willed himself not to blush as everyone waited for his reaction.

"Hello Lisa. What are you doing here?" He asked, completely monotone. Gazzy tried to inch away, but Fang kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Well, my car was acting up, and I heard you worked in a garage around here, so I came to this one first and I found you!" she explained in a very preppy voice. Fang winced at the tone.

"Great, you found me." He rubbed his free hand over his eyes wishing that she would try any other mechanic. "Just pop the hood and wait in the office." He let go of Gazzy as Lisa took her time finding the right button and getting out of the car. Brigid followed her and as she passed Fang, grabbed his ass.

Fang's head whipped around to nail her with an icy glare, and she promptly took her hands off of him. The startled look on her face hand Fang hoping that she would never try anything again, but the lick of the lips that followed made his hopes plummet.

Gazzy came up beside Fang as he tightened loose battery cables. "So, you know those girls?" Fang shrugged, but the shrug answered Gazzy's question. "I would hope so. That one girl totally grabbed your- "

"Gazzy, what are you doing tonight? Have a girlfriend or something you could tend to?" Fang asked trying to desperately change the topic. He never wanted to talk about those girls unless he was filing as harassment law suit.

"Naw, but I'm going to drop in on my step-sis. She has the day off tomorrow, so it would be a better time to drop in." This sparked Fang's curiosity. Gazzy's step sister was from his dad's first wife, but he loved her like family. And from the picture he kept of her over his work station, she was as hot as hell. So, whenever Gazzy brought her up in conversation, Fang would pry for every detail.

"Why would it be a better time?" Gazzy was uncomfortable. He never told anyone about what she had gone through when she was younger, so when Fang asked questions like these, he didn't know how to answer. He shrugged uncomfortably before answering.

"She doesn't hate her job, but if she had a choice, she would clean the apartment."

Gazzy was satisfied with his answer and by the way Fang nodded, he was too.

But Fang noticed how the usual light and breezy boy's jaw clenched.

"Alright, you ever going to bring her in?" He nudged playfully at Gazzy, trying to get him a bit looser. He was always tense when he talked about his sister, but that never stopped Fang.

Gazzy laughed at his attempt, but accepted it to get past the terse pause.

"Yeah, so she can watch you get all sweaty while you check her out? I don't think so."

Fang chuckled as Gazzy pulled what looked like a mascara wand out of the air vents. The look of pure confusion to his face made Fang laugh even louder. A few months with Lisa cured Fang of any ignorance of a girl's life.

Finally, they fixed the car and sent the girls on their way. It was a huge relief for Fang, but as they disappeared from sight, he was filled with dread. They knew where he worked. And no doubt were they going to harass him with any excuse.

The day dragged on without any more ex-girlfriends or busses coming in. And while everyone else went home to have a meal and sleep it off, Fang worked away. He cleaned up spills and wiped the tool tables clean. He worked off his punishment fairly and he wasn't complaining.

Ivan locked up the office and turned on the alarm system.

"You're closing up Fang. Good job today. I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon….on time." Fang smirked but agreed as he listened to Ivan's Ford start up.

Fang finally finished everything Ivan had assigned him, but it would be under inspection in the morning. He peeled the suit off and shook out his sweaty hair. Picking up his keys he left the empty building.

He slept well that night, even with the nightmares of Lisa and Brigid.

* * *

_Alright, I know that I told someone that I was going to update last night, but I was unable to finish this chapter before my ma made me go to bed. So, I updated as soon as I was able to kick my little brothers off the computer. Anyways, hope you liked it...yeah. OH! Does anyone else think that Avan Jogia makes the perfect Fang? I think I'm in love with him...:P Review if you agree, or if you like the chapter..._

_PS. Review Reply for** ZeZe**: I agree that Max's life is boring, so they will be getting together the chapter after the next one. So like, nine. Thanks for the review, I just wish that I could reply normally. :P _

_Love Ella_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max woke up to the insistent knocking on the apartment door. She had slept in today for it was her day off.

She shuffled to the front door which Nudge already answered. Peering around her friend she saw her brother, well, step brother, standing there.

"Gazzy!" Max stepped around Nudge and hugged him tight. Gazzy returned the hug, but not as tight, the fear of hurting Max's stomach too strong.

"Hey, Maxi. What's happening?" Max just laughed and led them into the living room. As they all got comfortable – Nudge included – Max questioned his visit.

"I was just getting off work today. Thought you could use a visit," He answered. "How's work going for you?"

"Alright." Max responded too quickly, unwilling to tell at her last encounter. "What about you, still working at the garage?"

"Yeah, it's going good there. One of the guy want me to bring you in." Gazzy told her, remembering what Fang proposed. Max laughed, but didn't agree or disagree. "Your mother? Is she still going?" Max asked in a softer tone, knowing that she was feeling ill last time they spoke.

"Yeah. But she still hasn't gone to the doctor. She won't let me take her even though her cough hasn't gotten any better."

Max patted his knee from where he sat beside her on the couch. His mom was great, even if Max had resented her because she made her father leave when she was younger. But that was before she learned the woman was great company.

"She sound be fine, Gasman. I mean, really, she's always pulled though before."

"I know, but I would feel better is she just went to get checked out. He changed the subject abruptly. "What about you Max? Have you thought about the surgery the doctor offered?"

Max's breath stopped in her chest. Of course Gazzy would bring that up like it was nothing. She rubbed a hand gently over he stomach as she recalled the conversation that could very well change her life.

_Max waited in the small room in the hospital gown after her x-rays and blood tests. "It shouldn't take too long," the nurse told her when she asked when she could get out of here. She was slowly going crazy from the smell in the room, the crinkle paper that made more noise than Nudge on coffee._

_The doctor came in after about fifteen minutes with another guy trailing behind him. They were both older guys with white hair and round glasses. They looked like brothers with the similarities. They started their introductions. _

"_Max, this is Doctor Phulicity. He's a specialist in cardiac surgery, but he also does other routine surgeries." Max nodded at her regular doctor, Dr. Gee. "He thinks that if he operated on your stomach, he could get rid of the pain you experience whenever you eat. It would be risky, about 3 out of 7 are successful, and it doesn't work, you would not be able to eat at all. But if it does, you7 would be able to eat a steak without any painkillers. The choice is entirely up to you."_

"_What other options are there?" Max asked, not entirely sold. The freedom of eating whatever she wanted sounded too good to be true after ten years of drinking her meals. _

"_Well, that's just the thing. If you don't go though with the surgery, you'll stay in the same routine, but it would be worse with time. In another ten years, you won't be eating like you do now, just like if this surgery fails."_

_Max was quiet. She didn't want to be getting even skinner because she couldn't eat right. Eventually her body would shut down, coma first, then death. It wasn't a good outlook, but if the surgery could help…_

"_What exactly are you doing when I'm on the table?" _

_The other guy, Dr. Phulicity spoke up. _

"_Well, first you would be put on a rather strange diet to build up your stomach acid. Then once it's strong -" Max cut him off._

"_Wouldn't that hurt, all the acid on the weak walls of my stomach? Wouldn't it just erode away?" _

"_Well, yes, it would be like an ulcer. Really, that's ultimately what you have, an ulcer. But after the acid is built up, we would use a synthetic liner to place over top of the wound. It would be strong enough to withstand the acid, but still work with the rest of the stomach. Eventually the natural liner in the rest of the stomach would take to the synthetic one and would be almost normal."_

"_And what happens if this fails?"_

"_Well, your body would reject the fake liner and try to get rid of it. You wouldn't be able to hold anything down. If the liner becomes infected some how, then your body's immune system won't to be able to protect like it's supposed to. Antibiotics would take the opposite affect and harm you more. Both of these are not good, but unfortunately pretty common."_

"_How many people are shot in the stomach?"_

_Both of the doctors chuckled without heart and Dr. Gee answered. _

"_It's not just your injury that could use this surgery. More people are suffering from other injuries." That didn't help much but Max nodded yet again. _

"_Please take the time to think about it. I know it's a large decision. Talk about it to friends, relatives, and then come back to make a choice. I hope we will be hearing from you soon."_

Of course Max talked to Nudge and Gazzy and they really didn't provide anything insightful. Nudge thought it was good if you were crazy and Gazzy thought that Max should listen to her heart. Very helpful.

"Yeah, I thought about it." She didn't say what she decided. Gazzy became impatient.

"So, what are you going to do? I think you could take it, make yourself a better life. Take the risk." Max just shrugged.

"I don't know Gazzy. I just-"

"Just what?" He exploded, leaping to his feet. Both Nudge and Max jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Just wait until you're almost dead from not eating? Just wait for something bad to happen that would put you in the hospital? Just let you kill yourself slowly because of something you weren't responsible for ten years ago? Rise above them Max! Live your life, because right now you're wasting it away." Max's temper rose with his words and finally snapped. Jumping up to his level, she yelled right back.

"I'm not wasting my life Gazzy! I'm trying to get over it! It takes a while. Every single day is a challenge and I have to try and work it out. I'm sorry that it's not fast enough for you, or that I was the one who lived and not your stupid father!" Max gasped with a hand to her mouth as she realized her words. The immediate hurt on Gazzy's face had tears spring to her eyes. _Careless thoughts. _She shook her head, knowing she could take back her words.

She ran out the door, ignoring the calls from Nudge. Tears streaming down her face she rook the stairs, running from her problems, her faults. Gazzy's face flashed though her head, the anger still in his eyes along with betrayal.

Max wiped the tears, trying to get down the stairs without tripping.

She had to get away from the destruction she caused. She had to get away as fast as possible.

* * *

_Alright, three cheers for Max the idiot. Now, obviously they will be the meeting the next chapter. I'm working on it now. Thanks for all the reviews. They make happy!_

_P.S. Review Replys for **Ally & Zeze**: Ally - I did! :P Thanks for the review. _

_ Zeze - I like those math problems. I updated even faster this time because you said so. I knew someone agreed with me. :D_

_Love Ella_


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay, I'm shaking with nerves right now...I hope you all like it and it's to your expectations. I listened to your remarks about how short my chapters are, so BAM! 3,000 words compared to my usual 1,000. :P _

_I dedicate this chapter to **Fanged** who reviewed three chapters rapid fire. :D Thanks for that. Carry on!_

* * *

Chapter 9 (finally!)

Fang picked up the vibrating cell as he made his way home. Glancing at the call display, he answered.

"Charlie." His voice cold as he greeted one of his drinking buddies. He could hear the break to start the game on the shabby pool table in the back round, indicating that Charlie had already started the night without him. They had grown distant since the first time Fang met him three months ago.

"Venom, good your home. We're going out tonight down at Cammie's. You in?" Fang contemplated for a minute. He could go out and get over his hangover before work, as long as he didn't drink too much. It would be a good to relax ever since the Iggy scolding. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few. I got to go to work tomorrow so I can't stay out late. See you there." Fang made a left turn instead of a right, the street leading him to the slums where Cammie's…hole in the wall stood.

Fang had a feeling that something was up with Charlie. The last few times they've gone out, their doings had been questionable. But Fang was plastered those times so he couldn't be sure. The rest of the guys haven't said anything so Fang brushed the tension for anticipation. He shouldn't be worried about tonight. It was only going to be a few innocent beers.

Pulling his truck up beside a graffiti mailbox, he saw the neon lights advertising Bud Light and Cammie's other assortment of drinks. He locked the doors and checked them, making sure that he would still have a truck by the end of the night.

He looked both ways for careless drivers and crossed, nodding to the smokers just outside the door. He pulled it open, the horrible creak announcing his arrival to the whole bar.

Charlie looked over, watching Fang order a pint at the bar and sit down with them. He grabbed a handful of peanuts before attempting to make small talk.

The guys answered the best they could and eventually Venom gave up. He took a long swing from the beer in front of him.

"So Venom, how's the job going? Have they fired you yet?" Charlie asked with a few smiled responses from the men. Fang often told them of his life difficulties when he was wasted, so they teased him about it mercilessly. Though he never mentioned _what_ he did, he did mention Ivan his boss a few times. It was too bad really. They weren't able to visit Fang whenever they wanted which was a real drag.

Fang still hadn't answered yet. Charlie's anger became hotter.

"Venom, I'm talking to you." Fang met his eye and Charlie continued. "You still have the job?" He asked again, his words precise. Fang nodded mutely before looking into his beer.

"Those friggin' idiots. You a real friggin' disaster and yet they still give you a paycheck? Friggin idiots."

Fang wanted to shift in his seat. Charlie had no right to talk about Ivan or the other guys at the garage like that. They were decent people. But instead of friggin', Charlie had taken it a step lower, using curses that Fang usually kept to himself.

Charlie had had enough of it here. They were to find their own fun else where. The boys were drunk enough to agree to whatever and Charlie had some bottles in his car to get Fang in the same state. Then, the real fun would begin, just like the last time.

Standing up, he sent Fang a pointed look before heading for the door. He heard all their heavy footsteps behind him, following him like the lost puppies they were. Drunk lost puppies.

He went to his car first and took the case of 24 out of the trunk. He handed a few bottles out to everyone including himself. He popped the cap off one and locked the trunk before heading down the first alley they could find.

_line break_

Max shoved her hands further into her pockets. As her sleeve was pushed up, she caught side of the tattoo on her inner wrist. "Ella" glared at her, reminding her everyday that her killers were still out there, one of them still searching for her. And, of course, the huge mistake that she had just made.

It was dark out now, and Max was regretting taking so long out here. Nudge would be worried. This part of town was shady at best and in the night indescribable. It didn't make sense to Max. Why was it so dark when it was so early? The constant reminder that winter was on the way made her emotions darker then when she started out.

Prostitutes walked up and down the street, not giving Max a second thought. Drug deals carried on behind dumpsters and shots rang out from a nearby street.

The prostitutes and drugs Max couldn't care less about. It was the gun shots that spooked her, terrifying her. As the loud echoes sounded around, Max ran down the closest alleyway, dazed and disoriented. She was just trying to protect herself as she walked down the alley, trying to get away from the shots. Now she just wanted to get home, which was ten blocks away.

It was the five men standing at the end of the alleyway that made her freeze in her tracks. They hadn't noticed her, not yet. If she tried to turn and run away, they would. And that would just result in a chase that she was not prepared for. He only option was to hide which was unlikely, or face the music.

Charlie's head turned to the end of the alleyway, making sure no cops were around. He didn't find any cops but what he did see made him smile. A woman, super skinny, stood at the mouth of the alley. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he thought. He lit up another smoke and took a swing from his beer bottle. He decided to tell the guys about her, so that they could have some fun. More so than last time.

"Hey, check it out fellas. This girl can't get enough of us."

"Yeah, let's see if she's up for some fun." One of the guys suggested suggestively. Cackles from all but one sounded as they made their way over to the girl. But Venom was acting like a douche.

"What the hell Fang?" Charlie asked. The man was falling behind clearly not drunk enough for Charlie's taste.

"I…I'm not in the mood for this crap." Fang said and started to turn away. Charlie grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Kid, you either stay with us or leave and never come back. You hear?"

Fang met his glassy eyes and nodded slowly, making his choice. Charlie grunted and they continued to the frightened girl.

Fang had a bad feeling about this. Everyone but him had enough to alcohol to make a horse pass out and yet they were still standing. It was the girl that worried him the most. She hadn't moved an inch even though they were clearly advancing on her. She just stood there, not meeting their eyes, but Fang could still catch the sheer terror in them.

Charlie reached her first and they fumbled into a loose circle around her. They started taunting her, scaring her, making her even more scared than she already was. Fang took no part, just stood there as they brushed their curiously wet fingers on her face or grabbed her hand.

Charlie stood close to her front, and when he reached an arm around her to pull the girl against him she struck out, shoving his chest hard. Charlie growled and brought a hand up to strike her, retaliating. She cowered back, but he still carried on, the snap of his back hand whipping her face to the side. She looked directly at Fang as she recovered. There was a stream of blood coming from the new cut that Charlie's ring gave her. She brought her trembling hand up to feel the blood and looked sick when she saw it cover her hand.

They continued torturing her, but none of them came to be as bold as Charlie. She gave up trying to fight and resorted to pleading.

"Stop…stop, please. I won't tell, just stop…please." She promised in a whisper. She looked towards each hand reaching towards her, making her head snap back and forth. She was unable to back away from the threat, though if she tried, Fang was sure that he would let her run while she could. But they closed in even more, and once their eyes met again, the flash of pain that went beyond physical in her eyes made Fang sick.

_This is so wrong. _

Fang had finally had enough. The woman was in more distress than any others that he could remember in his foggy memory. She was close to collapsing.

"Guys," He spoke up louder than her pleas, made everyone look at him in question. "Give her a break. Leave this one alone."

Charlie pushed past the shaking girl, stepping towards him from the other side of the circle. He got in his face.

"Or what Venom? You going to stand up for her? You are going to go to the cops?" He accused getting even closer still. "Well you can turn yourself in while you're there. You're in this just as bad as we are." Fang gave him three seconds to get out of his personal space. But Charlie just stayed there, his foul breath making Fang gag on the inside.

Before Charlie could even laugh, Fang pulled his fist back and rammed him in the face. As blood poured down his face, Charlie retaliated going at Fang with both fists reeling. Fang easily dodged him, grabbing his arm and placing a kick on his lower back, sending Charlie to the ground. His head knocked against the concrete, tapping him out.

The rest of the gang clued into what was happening, ready to defend themselves as best they could in their drunken state.

One of them grabbed Max, his arms a vise around her middle. Max lashed out, a well placed kick and head butt freeing her from him. But she wasn't able to run yet.

One guy swung a sloppy round house kick aimed for Fang's head, but Fang caught it, twisting until he cried out and crumpled to the ground. Another came at Fang with an old pipe and blood lust in his eyes. Fang was weary. If he didn't know how to use his weapon, it was going to be easy for Fang to disarm him and knock him out. That was likely because of his intoxicated state. But, if the guy did know how, then Fang would be in a bit of trouble.

The man went for his legs, getting a solid hit against his left. Fang grunted, reaching for the pipe. The man swung again but from the other side. Fang was ready, catching it right before it crushed his other femur. A tough jerk ripped the pipe right out of the man's hand and Fang threw it behind him, away from anyone else that was ready to fight. The man who tried to kick him was up again, ready.

They faced each other, sizing each other up. Fang suddenly lunged, tackling the man. The impact of the fall had the man in a daze, and after a solid punch in the jaw, he was out cold.

Fang got up off the guy, but struggled a tiny bit. His left leg was throbbing, still very tender from the hit of the pipe, but otherwise, everything else was okay. Looking around, Fang saw three men on the ground, all in various stages of consciousness. The only guy left was the one that had the lady in his grip again. Phil, Fang recalled the name and the man with the bloody nose. Phil wasn't violent, so when Fang took a menacing step towards him, he jumped and let go of her, sprinting down the alley.

Fang watched him go and then took another step closer to the girl. She stiffened, her eyes snapping shut. This concerned him, puzzled him. He wasn't going to hurt her, they were clearly on the same side after that fight. He tried to make his stance as friendly as possible in the current setting. He reached a hand out, trying to calm her a bit.

"Hey…" he tuned softly. The chocolate voice surprised Max. She was sure that he was going to hurt her again, just like last time. _No, not like last time. This is different._ She tried to make herself believe. _Yes, that's right. You're not twelve anymore_. Cautiously, she opened her eyes slowly, staring at the man.

He was quiet dashing, she concluded as she stared at his black eyes, endless pools of emotion of feeling…none of them present at the time. The dark hair that hung in those eyes looked perfect even after that random fight. Her eyes traveled down his lean body. He was lanky, but under the dark clothes, muscled in all the right places. He looks were of a perfect dark knight.

Gun shots rang out, closer than the last ones. It startled Max from her ogling, but the suddenness of them was the last straw for her fragile nerves.

Max's shaking knees buckled from under her, her hands going to her ears to block out the noise. She curled away from the hands that kept her from falling on the dirty alley floor. Sobs coming from deep inside her made her shake even harder than as Fang tried to calm her down. Her cries were silent as he stood her up against him, keeping his arms wrapped around her tightly so she didn't collapse again. He muttered soothing words as she cried; her hands no longer on her ears but gripping Fang's shirt tightly.

She couldn't believe that she was breaking down in front of a stranger like this, but her stomach was killing her along with the cut and the memories just wouldn't stop coming. The looks on Ella's face, the look of her killer's eyes. The thought of him still out there made her shake even more, scaring the crud out of Fang.

He couldn't just leave her, but it was late now and they both should be getting home. If she had a home, that is. He could feel her ribs through her clothes as his arms gripped her around her waist and back. She looked as though she hasn't eaten in weeks, and her flannel pants and thin jacket only added to the look of a runaway.

But he was going to be a Good Samaritan, even if it was just for one night. Without her consent, he swung her easily into his arms, and started to what he hoped was the direction of his truck. He would bring her home just for the night and take her back to her own house the next morning when she wasn't a wreck. His leg smarted a bit, but the walking helped. Fang was sure it was going to be an ugly bruise.

Max looked up at him through the tears as she felt the gentle sway of his walking, wondering what the hell he was doing. He just stared back, his eyes probing for answers. She shook her head and buried it into his warm chest, the hands on his shirt tightening. It was a show of embarrassment. Max didn't want to look at him when she was freaking out like this. Her stomach had calmed down a bit and the cut was just a dull sting. The rhythm of the steps lulled her slowly to sleep. She doubted that she could actually sleep after an episode like this, but still slipped into Morpheus' hold, the tears never stopping.

She was still crying, but it was slowing now, the sobs becoming hiccups. Her shaking hadn't stopped at all as she shuddered once again. Fang wondered what could be the reason behind all this. It wasn't theatrics, that's for sure. She looked pale and her hands were as cold as ice. You couldn't pretend a break down of that degree. The tear tracks on her delicate face made Fang's heart twitch as he finally found Cammie's and the truck.

He unlocked the door as best he could without dropping her and slid her into the seat. She looked asleep now, her eyes closed and the hiccups finished. _That was good thing_, he told himself as he climbed in on his side. Then she wouldn't be crying anymore.

He drove slowly, keeping one eye on the road and one on her. He could see that the cut from Charlie was cleaner after all of the salty water that was poured into it. He would have to clean it once he got to his place to make sure it didn't become infected or needed stitches.

He pulled up to his apartment and turned the car off, waiting to see if she would wake up. When she didn't, he got out and took her out too; carrying her like he did before. He managed to get up to his floor with only one curious glance and finally to his dark apartment. He turned on the lap in the living room and walked to the bathroom. The bright florescent light hurt his eyes but had no effect on the woman.

She stayed sleeping while he took out everything he would need, but he had to wake her up so she could sit on the bathroom counter while he cleaned her wound.

"Sorry about that." He apologized as she winced with the sting of the peroxide. He took out the gauze and tape and covered it up. She only stared at him through heavy eyes until he picked her back up and settled her on the couch. He draped the blanket over her before getting an extra blanket and pillow from the closet. He took the floor, turning out the lamp with one more look at her.

_Christ_, he thought_. I don't even know her name_.

* * *

_So...yeah. I would like your insight on something... I would like to give Fang a tattoo of black wings, I just don't know where. So, if you do review, please give me an idea onto where to put them. Thanks. Annnd I would like your opinion on swearing. I've only done mild curses so far but I know that it would give the characters a bit more character if they would swear...just saying. I'll try to keep it cleaner for now. _

_Review Replys: **jaggedwing-moonstreak: **Well, I just made this chapter really long, so I hope it was to your liking. :P Thanks for the review._

_ **Zeze: **Ahaha, your reviews amaze me. Thanks for the feedback...though I always like the flash backs...builds character. :P That's just me though. I hope everything is cleared up with relations...hopefully. I'm from a pretty mixed up family, so I'm good with that stuff, but I never had to explain properly so I hope everyone else knows what the heck I'm talking about. Hope this chapter is what you expected. Please review again. :D_

_Love Ella_

_PS. Flames are invited too. I really want to know how I did with this chappie :D Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 10

_I know, I'm a dirty liar! I should have updated on Sunday when I said I would, but here's Hump Day and I'm just updating. So, you can let your dinosaurs free to get me, no hard feelings. As for Fang's tattoo. I didn't know what to do! People were saying his neck, his arm, his full back, not his full back, his lower back? So, I decided to put it on his chest, due to **Risn's** reasoning. I mean, who wouldn't want to stroke Fang's tattoo after sex? It made sense. But thanks for all the suggestions, they were all considered. :D I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Both Max and Fang awoke with the insistent knocking on the door. The knocking turned to pounding when Fang yelled to get lost, causing Max to giggle.

"Let me in Fang. Don't make me break the door down." There was a pause. "Do you have a girl in there? Is that why you're not letting me in? Come on Fang, I won't look!"

"Oh my God Iggy, shut up." Fang groaned as he pulled himself off the ground. He looked over towards the girl that looked as confused as ever, an apology in his eyes for his brother's ridiculous behavior.

"It's okay…" she breathed, still trying to figure out what was really happening. Fang stood up then, stretching his stiff back. He heard a quiet gasp come from the girl. It was a great way to boost an ego. He continued shirtless to the door, opening it for Iggy.

"What?" He glared at his brother.

Iggy just walked past him, grin on his face as he looked around the spotless apartment. The grin fell. The last time he was here, he had to plug his nose because of the smell. Now there wasn't a rotten food or piece of dirty laundry in sight.

"What happened?" He asked, not really believing the sight. Fang was never this clean…ever. Movement from the couch caught Iggy's eye. A last was sitting there, her legs covered in a blanket as she stretched and yawned. She was fully clothed, so Fang didn't invite her over for entertainment purposes. Why was she here?

"Fang, you clean like a woman." A snort was all he got in response. "Now, who do we have here?" he asked the lady, checking her out unabashedly. She looked vaguely familiar. Maybe she was….He shook the thought off. Of course she wasn't.

"Oh, I'm M…Max." She stuttered. Iggy looked over her more carefully after she gave the name. No way, he decided.

She turned her body to place her feet on the carpet, leaving room for Iggy to sit down. He looked over at Fang who was watching Max who was checking at Fang out return. Their eyes locked, tension, some of it sexual, filled the air between them, making Iggy shift awkwardly.

"So…" Iggy started in the uncomfortable atmosphere. He crossed his legs, propping his ankle on his knee. The moment between Max and Fang was shattered as Max's hand flew to cover her mouth and stood up quickly.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and flew to the bathroom. Fang watched her slam the door in concern. He hoped that she was okay and not having another break down.

"What's up with her?" Iggy asked. Fang shook his head in answer.

"I don't know. She was worse last night when we found her-" Iggy cut him off.

"We? You mean that little shit Charlie and his cronies? I told you to stop hanging out him, Fang."

Fang shrugged him off. "I don't think I'll be hanging out with them anymore. There was a fight over the girl-" Iggy interrupted again.

"A fight? Holy shit Fang, do you want any friends?"

"But you just said-"

"Yes, Fang, but they are going to spread the word about the fight around, especially because you fought for a girl." Iggy stood up again to Fang's level.

"Charlie's dangerous Fang. Unless you killed them last night, they are going to go after Maxine or whoever. Get rid of her now or you're going to pay the price." Iggy moved to the door now, brushing past his stony brother.

"Do it Fang, before all this shit hits the fan." Iggy called before closing the door. "If it hasn't already." He muttered to deaf ears.

Fang thought about his brothers warning. What would they do to Max now? He couldn't very well leave her by herself. Like Iggy said, Charlie was dangerous, ruthless. The girl was unprotected unaware of what kind of danger she was in. He doubted there was a boyfriend that could save her from them. As the girl crept out of the bathroom, obviously hearing Iggy's departure, the look in her eyes made Fang promise himself that she could be safe no matter what.

"Is he gone?" She asked quietly, looking around.

Fang frowned. There was no reason to be scared of his brother. He was harmless despite the cocky attitude and all knowing thought process.

"Yes." He answered her as she looked behind him towards the door. He had to distract her. "Do you want breakfast?" His cooking skills were terrible at best and all he could offer was cold cereal.

"No, thank you, I'll find something at home." Max was on the couch again, her leg bouncing as she sat on her hands. Fang took this as an opportunity to fully introduce himself.

"I'm Fang Venom, by the way. Though you're probably already pieced that together." Max smiled a bit, nodding in agreement.

"I'm Maximum Ride. But please call me Max." Fang shook the hand she offer, trying to remember the name to the face.

The face.

He knew she looked familiar in the light of the new day, but now he finally had his light bulb moment. Of course, the picture he'd seen of her was years old, but now he could see the similarities, even if she was just skin and bones.

"Maximum…" he repeated, staring at her, but not with a passion. It was more of a blank look as he recalled the information buried deep inside his head. "Maximum Ride. You were in the paper, ten years ago. I remember now." Fang said slowly.

Max winced. She thought she was safe with this guy, but now he figured her out. Fang dragged a hand through his hair, looking dumbfounded as everything came out from his memory.

"Oh man. Christ, God, I'm sorry." He said in a rush, unusual for him. The story glared in his head, the headlines becoming clear. "Family Murdered, Daughter Witnessing it All!" "Miracle Kid Almost Dies With Family."

"I'm really sorry. If I had known…"He trailed off, surprised when Max was suddenly upright and in his face.

"If you had known…? What? What would you have done differently? I can't help what I've been through, and neither can you. I'm over it now, done like dinner. So quit apologizing, I've had my share of pity parties."

She shoved a hand against his bare chest aiming where his tattoo of dark wings was, quivering slightly at the feel. She meant to burst out the door and out of the building, finding her own way home. But the firm grip that clamped around her wrist prevented her from doing any of that. Fang pulled her back to face him.

"I'm not trying to throw a pity party. I know that neither of us could change things if we wanted, but you and I both know that you are not 'over it'. Should I start with last night?" Fang looked down at Max; his expression would be amused if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. Max glared right back, daring him to cross that line. She tugged on the grip, but it held strong.

"Last night, you didn't run from five strange men. Like ten years ago, you didn't run from the people killing your family. Last night, you broke down when you heard gunfire." The surprise was evident in Max's eyes.

"Yes, I put the two together. Ten years ago, you watched your sister dye by a gun and were shot yourself." He brought his other hand between them, lightly resting on where he thought the bullet might have gone. Tears filled her eyes. _How could he remember all this? He was a guy for Pete's sake!_

"Don't cry on me now, Max. I had my fill of tears last night." Max nodded, wiping away the escapees with her free hand. Once she was calm, he brought his hand away from her stomach. "Now, are you going to let me shower quick and let me drive you home, or are you going to try and run again?" Max shook her head, her brown eyes clashing Fang's.

The spark came again, keeping either one of them from looking away. Emotions ran deep, the confrontation bringing them one step closer together.

Fang's gaze slipped to her lips, moist and pink from her biting them. How they would taste…. The thought brought his eyes right back to hers, afraid of her reaction. To his surprise, she had her own gaze on _his_ mouth and it didn't seem like she was done looking. For his entertainment, he licked them, watching her eyes darken the tiniest bit. Satisfied, he let go of the wrist he was holding, snapping her out of her trance.

"I'll see you in five."

He walked to the bathroom, pleased to see with a casual glance over his shoulder that she was still reeling. He would defiantly do that again.

Max took a deep breath. That was okay, it was fine. They were both adults so they shouldn't have a problem. But why was she shaking like a dog as she rummaged around his kitchen. A glass of water might help the goats that seemed to be pounding her stomach. When he touched her, it felt like he could feel how broken she was, how much this event had really affected her. But once he let go, she tried to put her defenses back up as fast as she could.

If it wasn't for his damn attractive and distracting eyes, she would have brushed this encounter off easily. But once she was caught, there was no preventing it.

Finally she found the cupboard with glasses and quickly filled one up with tap water. A few sips wouldn't hurt, she convinced herself. But running on empty kept her from thinking straight. Once she took a mouthful, the cool water shocked her organs, pain like brain freeze seizing her insides. The second gulp that went down involuntary brought on more pain. She sank to the floor, arms gripping around her middle, her head resting against the cupboard under the sink. The glass had been dropped in the sink from the shock, thankfully not making a mess.

Whimpers rose from her throat as the pain turned to stabbing knives then a white hot burn. It took all she had not to scream.

Fang turned off the shower after he heard a clatter from outside. His bruised leg smarted when he hopped out of the tub, but he ignored it. Snapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom, looking around for Max. Steam followed him as he listened to what sounded like crying from the kitchen. Max's crying.

Assuming the worst, he took the corner to the doorway of the kitchen. He saw Max sitting on the floor with her whole body rigid from some sort of pain. He immediately stepped into action.

He knelt on the ground beside her, looking for bleeding or broken bones. He found none, so he tried to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes were clenched tight, so when he touched her shoulder, she flinched in surprise.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me." She didn't acknowledge him in anyway, if anything locking her jaw tighter. Fang sighed. This lady was a mess.

He shifted so he was sitting like she was, back against the cupboard. Taking the tops of her arms, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her in the most comforting way he could. He took notice to the fact that he was dripping wet in a towel, but he didn't care, only propping his chin on top of her head when she rested it against his shoulder.

The whimpering had stopped to both of their relief, but Fang held her until she could feel the pain ebb away. He was like an antidote. She knew if he hadn't been there she would still be on the knives stage for another half an hour.

Max sat on his lap for a few more minutes before opening her eyes and taking her head off his shoulder to look at him. That's when she realized he was only in a towel, no more, no less. And very wet.

"You're all wet!" She cried, pulling back even more to examine her damp shirt.

"Yeah, you pulled me out of the shower," his dark gaze showed humor for her reaction laced with concern for why he was here. She dropped her eyes to his chest in embarrassment. There was no reason for him to be concerned. It was her own fault she was like this.

_But it had its benefits, _she mused as she examined him in closer range. He was wonderfully muscled, his tanned chest from the summer sun contrasting against her pale hand. The tattoo stood out, extreamly detailed now that she could see it up close and not in anger. She traced along the outside of it before she trailed her hand down along with her gaze to his abdomen where a six pack hid under a very slight layer of fat. It was nothing that a jog couldn't fix.

Fang noticed her staring at his beer belly. He decided then he should finish showering or at least get out of the towel. The hand that explored him was turning him on and he didn't know if his control was lacking or not.

"Are you okay?" He asked a bit hoarse before he moved her. She was looking fine now, but he didn't want to do too much too fast.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." She said quietly. Fang only nodded.

"Alright, you gotta get up so I can get dressed and bring you home." Max nodded, this time and gripped the ledge of the counter above their heads. With Fang's help he stood straight up.

And collapsed again.

The pain was just as bad as it was before. But she was determined to get over it. Fang watched Max grip the ledge again, pulling herself up. Fang's hands held her hips longer this time, afraid she might fall. When she didn't he got up as well and lead her to the couch.

"I'll be right back." With a final stare he went to go get quickly dressed in his room, wearing an outfit identical to the one yesterday. He found Max standing by the door, shoes on, ready to go.

"Let's go. My room mate will be worried." Fang followed her to the elevators them to the car. Buckling up, he knew he forgot something last night.

"Awe, shit! We need to go to the garage I work at. I forgot something last night.

Max raised a brow at that. It took him all night to figure that out? When she realized he was waiting for an answer, she replied.

"Uh, yeah, yup…whatever." Fang started up the truck and pulled out of the parking.

They drove in silence, Max taking in the route to where they were going and Fang thanking his lucky stars that he was never pulled over or had run out of gas.

He drove into the parking spaces outside the garage, surprised when Max undid her belt as well. He looked at her in question.

"Someone I know works here. I need to apologize to him." Fang nodded, wondering who the guy would be. They walked in together, but separated quickly. Max went to look for the guy and Fang for his wallet.

Fang immediately went to his work station and found his wallet under some jumper cables. Relieved, he went to see where Max had gone to. He heard her before he saw her. Stopping behind the doorframe of the office, he listened in.

"I just—broke down, freaked out, whatever. But I had no right to say those things. I didn't mean them, I swear. I just muffed up bad this time around. Can you forgive me?" Fang waited for a reply so he could figure out who the guy was, but all he heard was sniffles. Jeez, this girl never stops.

"Thank you," he heard a few moments later. It was Max.

_Lucky bastard. Probably doesn't even care for her_. Wait, what was he thinking? Agitated, he ran a hand through his hair. Why would he care who she's dating? She wasn't his. He gave Max a few more minutes by finding Ivan.

"Hey, Fang. You're not supposed to be here for another hour. I'm glad you're not late, but an hour early is a bit eager." Ivan teased. Fang smirked, but otherwise ignored the jab.

"Just picking up my wallet. I've got to drop this lady off—"

"Oh yeah. That girl you brought in. Saw her clinging to the Gazzy boy when I walked by. I guess that's why Gazzy was in such a sour mood this morning. Got in a fight with his girl."

_Gazzy! His girl! _Fang was shocked. He thought that it was everyone but Gazzy and yet they were "clinging" to each other. Fang didn't know whether to be disturbed or proud of Gazzy. Max was a great catch, even though she needed a sandwich. He shook his head in disbelief. _Gazzy!_

Finally he bid Ivan farewell before going to break up the love fest. He had to bring her name to the room mate, so that's what he was going to do.

"Come on Max. You're going home now." He called as he walked past the two still hugging. At least they weren't making out, he thanked.

"I'm going to stay here with Gazzy." She called after him. He froze at that. _No freaking way. _

"He can bring me back after his shift." She looked at Gazzy with meaning. Fang overlooked what that could have meant. "Thanks for everything." The meaningful look was swung onto him now as he turned towards them. He was still shell shocked, but he refused to let any of it show.

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Bye Fang!" Gazzy called. Fang just lifted a hand before reaching his truck. Climbing in the, he sat there before starting it up.

"Lucky bastard!" He called again. He pulled away, watching Max laugh in his review mirror.

If only he could hear it…he wished. Alone again, he decided to go home and finish his shower.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I made it longer because you had to wait. Now for the reviews I couldn't reply to:_

_**Risn: **Thanks for your suggestion. It's the only one that came with a reason, and a good reason at that . :P Here's more for you, I hoped you liked it. _

_**Zeze: **Thanks so much for your review. I agree that Max is a nutcase. Max looks differant in Gazzy's photo from when Fang saw her, so he's didn't put the two and two together. Still hasn't. I like making him an idiot. Thanks for the suggestion on the tattoo, it was definatly one of my favoirtes. :D _

_**(): **You have a very clever name. Why didn't I think of that? Though you reviewed on chapter 5, I'm responding on ten... Sorry Fang is a scum bag, but he gets better I swear. :D Thanks for the review._

_**Demon-Kitty-Chan: **Thanks for the review and suggestions. Hope you agree with what I decided. Thanks again. :D_

_Thanks again for the reviews. Though, I noticed that 1300+ have looked into this story, but not many have reviewed. Oh well, I'll be thankful for what you're giving me._

_Love Ella_


	12. Chapter 11

_DON'T SHOOT! I'm a terrible person, but you would never know how hard school is until you try it. But today was a P.A day, so I was able to write, type, edit and post this chapter today, all while babysitting. And before that...school ruins your life. I work on homework all week and projects all weekend, but all this hard work has paid off. I have a 98 in History. Math is only a 71 but really, I don't really need to know how to solve linear systems by elimination. But I brought you a nice long chapter. Hope you enjoy, it's pretty crappy because of the babysitting, but I hope it's something. Thanks for waiting. :D_

* * *

Chapter 11

Gazzy was a great person and accepted Max's apology with ease and with a cheerful goodbye, dropped Max off at her place. Max watched until his car turned the corner, pleased with today's events for the most part.

She looked at the looming building in front of her, debating whether or not to get a coffee for Nudge as a peace offering. Shrugging, she decided a nice dinner would the best way to gain forgiveness from Nudge.

Trudging up the stairs she could hear Nudge on the phone from down the hall. It was muffled at first, but became clearer as she neared her apartment.

"Don't give me that 'She's here' crap Gazzy. If I don't get a straight answer from you, so help me God-" Max pushed the door open, causing Nudge to stop pacing and stare at her. There was a three second interval before Nudge sprang to life and tackled Max in a hug, phone still at her ear.

"MAX! Omg, I've been going crazy! Why didn't you call? I thought you were dead in an ally and I would find you and be killed next and then Gazzy would be sad and…OMG!" Max laughed at her friends overactive imagination.

"I'm here Nudge, not dead, and you aren't either."

"Shut it Gazzy, you know I hate it when you're right." With that, she the phone up and gave Max another tight hug. Max took the pain for her friend's relief.

"Max, you are never ever allowed out of the house for a night without some sort of communication. I don't care how upset you were, just call so I don't go nuts." Max hugger back, giving her word.

"Never again."

"So, now that's over, tell me what happened! I mean, you were brought to Gazzy's garage by some dark unknown after being MIA for the night. Who's the man Max, and what did you do?"

Max steered her to the couch, making her sit for the lengthy explanation. As she talked, Nudge's eyes grew increasingly bigger, interrupting her for a hug when she skimmed over the attack. Continuing, Max told her about Fang and sleeping at his house, and the cut and his tattoo and their fight….Max was out of breath but the time she got to the garage and Fang's odd expression.

Nudge pondered the story for a minute.

"So, nothing happened between you two?" Nudge asked, still not believing that Max was giving her the whole truth. Max shrugged while shaking her head. "Nothing at all? Not even a kiss?" When Max continued to shake her head and blush, Nudge made her conclusion.

"You fucked." Max laughed at the profanity, but glad she wasn't shunned.

"Yes, Nudge. We already know that. I'm going to take a shower and go for a walk. Wanna join me after?" Max offered.

"Naw, I got a hot date to prepare for. Got to brush up on my Spanish to impress him. He comes from…" She trailed off, trying to think.

"Spain?" Max supplied.

"Yes! Spain, he's Spanish. Moved here for an exchange program. Anne hooked me up."

By Anne, she was referring to the twenty eight year old that's redone her first year of university four times. She finally passed last year and was now working on the other four years. Max and Nudge guessed she would graduate when she was thirty five. It was just an estimate.

Max nodded. "Well, good luck. I'll make something for myself." Her plan for forgiveness food was postponed until tomorrow.

After Nudge took an hour and a half to get ready, practicing her Spanish phrases as she waltzed out the door. Max locked it behind her, relishing in the peace and quiet. But she wasted no time.

Max showered and dressed into a hoodie and jeans. Her plan was to find Fang's apartment, maybe stop at the garage to thank him again. Hopefully she wouldn't freak out and be able to explain what happened between her and Gazzy, so he wasn't as confused.

She guessed it would be about twenty two blocks to the garage, but it could be less. She liked walking though, so the distance didn't bother her. Finding her lost I-pod in her hoodie pocket, she plugged the buds in as walked to the beat.

Lost in the world of rhythm and singing, she looked into the shops she passed, making a stack of mental notes to try and visit them out when she had a paycheck. Mouthing the words to the song, she recognized the garage in the distance. Eager now, she walked a bit faster, keeping her eyes on the garage and not where she was walking.

Max ran into a man, apology already coming out as she ripped the buds out to hear him properly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Cold eyes met hers and she gasped, stumbling back to get away.

_Just like the killer._ She immediately thought, but shook her head. The rest of the physique was wrong, and his legs were much longer than the ones she saw eleven years ago.

"Hey, no problem. You're Max, right?" Max blinked, trying to figure out how the stranger knew her name. The face clicked, and she recognized the man as Itty or whoever.

"Oh, hey. Fancy running into you. Sorry about running away earlier today. I just really…had to go." She lied, her head still reeling from his eyes that she tried her best not to look at. This is why she ran into the bathroom at Fang's, because of the familiar features of the killer and Itty, making a fool of herself in front of the two men.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just dropping off Ange to Fang. It's his day to watch her until her mother gets home." Max nodded, not really caring about 'Ange'.

"You going to see Fang?" Itty asked after a brief pause. Max finally found her voice.

"Yeah, I was just going to thank him for yesterday. Is he still working?" She tried to spot Fang's truck, but from the angle she was at, she couldn't see the entire parking lot.

"Yes, he's just finishing up. I would suggest…" Itty broke off, shaking his head.

"What? What were you going to say?" She touched his arm to try and get him to look at her. Her whole hand went numb from the ice feeling of him. She dropped it when he stared at her hand in shock.

"I was going to say to…stay away from Fang for now. He's going through some trouble right now and a woman is just going to screw him up more. Visiting him now is okay, but future visits shouldn't be in you schedule. Fang isn't looking for a companion in his life right now."

Max heard the warning under the suggestion and she ignored his eyes to glare coldly back at him.

"Fine. I'll just say goodbye when I'm there then." Itty grunted.

"Good. I guess this is the last I'll see you. Take care." Max returned the goodbye, watching him walk away again. Max then noticed the suit he was wearing then. A thought of what kind of profession he had ran through her mind. _Probably just an office worker_, she decided. Shaking off his eyes for good, she continued to the garage, hoping she hadn't missed Fang.

Walking across the parking lot, she saw Fang hand in hand with a very young girl. Blond curls framed her smiling face as she laughed at some Fang had said. Fang looked down at the girl with a smile on his face and it almost looked like he was chuckling along with her. He was much more open with the small girl then he was with anyone else it seemed. They didn't look related at all, but Max couldn't see the girl's features from this far.

The little girl suddenly looked directly at Max, her blue eyes narrowing as she took Max in. Tugging on Fang's hand, she pointed at her, making Fang glance to where she was pointing. He deployed a perfect double take, his happy expression quickly turning into one of surprise. The girl asked Fang something else, but he didn't answer her, still staring at Max who was walking closer. When the girl tugged on his hand, his mouth moved but didn't stop looking at Max. She shrieked and let go of her hand, running up the Max the rest of the way.

"Hi!" she greeted brightly.

"Hi," Max said back, unsure.

"My name is Angelica, but Fang thinks that's dumb. So he calls me Angel. You can too. What's your name?"

"Well," Max said, awkwardness melting away at her bright enthusiasm. She lowered herself to Angel's petite height, her gorgeous blue eyes resembling Itty's. "My name is Maximum, but you can call me Max, like Fang does."

"Fang is my uncle, along with Iggy." Max mentally cursed herself. His name was not Itty like she thought. It was _Iggy_. She would remember that next time.

"Fang said that he knew you. Do you like Fang? Are you going to date him?"

Max's eyes widened at the blunt question.

"No, no, no, honey." She started quickly. "It's not like that. We are just friends."

"Yeah, Angel. We're just friends. Besides, she's already dating someone." Fang's deep voice was a comfort to Max, but his indifferent tone was killing the feeling. She guessed that was her hint to back off, just like Iggy was saying. She stayed crouched in front Angel, refusing to look at Fang. If she did, she knew his eyes would be hard and emotionless.

"Well, Angel, take this awesome toy and try it out." Max took the I-pod out of her pocket as she poke, placing it carefully in Angel's hands and helping her out with the buds. Setting it on the High School Musical that Nudge had uploaded, she gave Fang a look, one that clearly stated "We need to talk". She was right. He looked pretty pissed.

Not waiting for her, he took a few steps away from Angle for precaution. Max followed him, trying to keep her face as blank as his. He was winning.

"So…" She started, looking at a dancing Angel.

"Max why are you here? I thought you were with Gazzy for the day or something. Isn't that was couples do? Go out, I mean." Max blinked, one, twice, and burst into hysterical laughter.

Angel watched Max clutch her stomach with tears streaming down her face as Gabriella crooned in her ear. She watched her brother, smile and laugh in confusion with the Max girl, Max holding onto him for support. If Angel was only six and not six and a half, she would have thought that Fang was bullying her.

Finally, Max stopped laughing, but she was still gasping for air, the wide smile making her cheeks hurt. Fang was more composed, realizing he was going to get an explanation for her sudden outburst.

"Fang, Gazzy is…is-" Max started to giggle again, a hiccup bringing her back to her explanation.

"He's, he's my brother!" This lead Max into a new fit, and as the light bulb went off in Fang's head, he joined her, laughing at his stupidity. Angel, being a good girl, watched the scene again. They must be telling some pretty good jokes. That's probably why she was listening to music, because their jokes weren't for "younger ears", like Iggy always says.

Finally, Max and Fang sobered up, laughter still in their wide smiles, though Fang was only smirking now.

"So, you're not dating Gazzy?" He asked, just to make sure.

"No, never. He's the only one left in my family." Max face grew incredibly closed off in seconds, no trace of the previous hysterics visible.

"Hey," he shook her shoulder, trying to shake a smile back on her face. "Come with me and Angel, we are going to get some ice cream." Max forced a smile but shook her head.

"No, I really should get going. I just came to say thanks again and explain ditching you. I really appreciate what you did yesterday and sorry for the confusion."

"Don't mention it, and now that I know why, I don't care. But come with us. It's on me." He pleaded more with his eyes.

Max hesitated.

"Come on Max. Join us."

"Yeah, come on Max!" Angel called out. Max looked at Angel who was wrapping the earphones around the I-pod. The look of extreme concentration on her face made Max smile again.

"Fine, but don't buy me anything. I already had lunch." She lied. Fang gave her a look, as if he knew, but broke eye contact when Angel decided to throw herself at him.

"Alright, let's go!" He laughed, swinging her around while she squealed and placed her on the ground again. Max watched the exchange in almost envy, but walked alongside Fang to the ice cream parlor a few blocks away. Fang was a good different with Angel, Max decided as a smirk was almost always on her face. He was lighter than usual, nicer. She smiled at the thought. Fang was almost soft when he was with Angel.

"So Max," Fang said, disturbing Max from her internal monologue. "Let's hear more about you. What do you do for a living?" Fang usually wasn't one to start conversations, but Max looked like she needed a distraction.

"I work at a library. It's quiet, easy and pays for the rent." Fang nodded, and continued.

"Where do you live?" Max explained the apartment and Nudge.

"Sounds…interesting. What are you so skinny?"

Max stopped short at his bluntness.

"…what do you mean?" She asked, buying time. Her head was reeling. No one had ever just come out and asked her like that.

"I mean, you weigh the same as Angel and you almost died over a glass of water. And, you lied about eating today."

"How did you…?"

"I'm just really smart Max and know when someone if shoveling bullshit." He covered Angel's ears when he swore, causing them both to laugh a bit. But Max didn't answer his question.

"Alright," He decided to end her silence. "What is it? An eating disorder? You don't want to eat in front of people? Someone called you fat? You want to be skinny? Was it what happened before?" He started throwing out reasons that came to mind.

"What happened before. Affects you more than just mentally. Thought you could figure that one out, Mr, Know-it-all." Max answered bitterly. Fang fell silent. Question time was over. Angel seemed to pick up on the tension, trying to distract them with trivial questions. They walked until they reached the red and white parlor, neon signs glowing in the windows.

"Okay, ice cream." Fang called, holding the door open for the ladies. Angel squealed and ran to the front, looking at the different flavors. Max and Fang hung back, watching her sound out every flavor sign.

"I'm sorry Max. I shouldn't have asked. That was stupid." He shifted, clearly not used to apologizing for something serious. Max shook her head, not wanting him to feel guilty.

"My fault. People wonder, but I should be more open." Fang frowned. Suddenly, he turned to her, grabbing her face in his hand. He looked right into her eyes, trying to flush out the secrets she was hiding there. The brown eyes gazed back, meeting them with a hard wall, protecting them for a while longer. "It's not you fault…" He murmured slowly getting closer. Max didn't know what was happening, but gave into the magnetic pull.

"FANG! I want Triple Chocolate Fudge Sunday ice cream with extra chocolate chunks! Can I, please?" The moment ruined, Fang gave Max a knowing look before walking to the counter and ordered Angel's ice cream and a small Cookie Dough in a bowl. Max stayed back, watching them. Paying the teller, he gave Angel the careful speech before handing her the heaping cone of ice cream. Fang grabbed two spoons, and led them both to a table.

"Have some," he told Max while holding out a spoon. Max took it with no intention of using it. Ice cream was one of her worst nightmares. She didn't want to make a scene here.

"Thanks Fang! You're better than Iggy!"

Fang smiled while taking a bite. Max watched him closely as he did routine checks on the door, Angel and her. His eyes never stopped moving, except if they made eye contact. Then the world would pause, just for a few seconds, before he broke the connection to look at Angel.

"Max, you have to take a bite." Fang said. Max was confused to why he was speaking, after all these heated stares. Fang gestured to her clean spoon. "You know how to use that?" he asked sarcastically.

Max used Angel's chocolate covered face as an excuse not to answer him.

"Angel, here, let me clean you up."

Max didn't look at Fang as she focused on her task at hand.

"Alright, don't answer me, but I will get you to eat something. You're not going to be skinny with me around."

Max just smirked, knowing that he would never be able to do that without her hurting him and himself.

"Can we go now Fang? Toopy and Binoo will be on soon."

Fang stared at her sweet face, his own blank in confusion.

"Who the heck are Toopy and Binoo?" Angel's jaw dropped in shock and Max cover her mouth to keep the laughter in.

"Toopy…" she started very slowly, her hands pressed flat on the table. "And Binoo are the best mouse and thing in THE WORLD!" She shouted.

Max cracked up, laughing until her stomach hurt again. People at the parlor were staring at them, wondering what was going on. Fang blinked at the outburst, muttering to himself.

Max finally calmed down, and leaned back on her chair with her hands folded on her stomach. She would have a set of abs if she kept laughing like this. Angel got up and threw out her half finished cone, dancing impatiently around the table. Max took that as her cue to leave.

"I'll see you guys later," she said while standing up and fishing out money form her pocket. Fang's hand stopped hers.

"Don't. I said it was on me and you didn't even eat."

Max gratefully smiled, ignoring the not eating jab. "Thanks. Bye Angel!" Angel ran over and swung her arms around Max's legs.

"Bye Max. Will I see you again?" The question caught Max off guard. She met Fang's flat eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure. Probably not for a while. I think we'll all be very busy." She patted Angel's head and then tried to loosen her tight arms.

"But you have to come back! We can get more ice cream and talk about Toopy and Binoo and-" Max laughed to cut her off.

"Alright, but later okay? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

Angel sniffed, but nodded in her legs. "Okay. Bye Max." She let go of her legs and sat down at the table again. Fang got up, telling Angel to stay there while he walked Max outside.

"Will I see you again?" Max shook her head, refusing to look at him straight.

"But…okay." Max's shoulders slumped as she heard the confirmation. He really didn't want anyone in his life. Iggy was right. She'll back off now.

"Bye Fang. Stay out of trouble."

"You too. Bye."

With that, Max turned and started down the street, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pack. She felt around, realizing that Angel still had her I-pod. She was going to turn around to go get it, but stopped herself.

Maybe she'll see Fang one more time.

* * *

He cursed himself as he saw them walk out together. The girl had to go. Now.

* * *

_So. I hope it was alright. Comment on anything, and just so you know, I very much accept annonyms (I CAN'T spell) reviewers :D And here's a response to those random reviews from the last chapter:_

**xoiLuvFangxo**: _Your review made me laugh so hard. I think I was attacked by the evil army of laughs when I was reading it. :P Thanks so much, and I'm trying my best to keep it up. :D_

**Demon-Kitty-Chan:** _Thanks so much! I didn't update soon, but I tried. :P Fang isn't so confused in this one, is he? Lol, thanks you. :D_

**Ally:** _Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :D I always thought that Max and Gazzy would make a good couple though.. :P Again, I didn't update soon, but I updated. :D_

**Risn:** _He found out soon :P Glad you liked where I put the tattoo. If I'm remembering properly, you were the one that suggested it...? Anyways, thanks for the review. :D_

**Zeze:** _Umm, it won't be happening soon, but it will happen. I'll have to up the rating :D Thank you thank you thank you for your feedback. It actually had some depth, and I loved it. I'm glad you're seeing things in Fang that I am not seeing :D THANKS!_

**Iwashere:** _Thanks! I really like this story too :P Glad you enjoy it! _

_Thanks to everyone else that I responded to! Also, if someone would like to become my beta... it would make the story better :P You don't have to, but I really think a second opioion is needed. Thanks and please review!_


End file.
